


In his Orbit

by fairychangeling



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Sugar Daddy Thor, Sugar baby Loki, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: By the time Loki gets home, Thor has texted him with an offer.Be Thor’s sugar baby.Be exclusive.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 294





	In his Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).



> In fandom, when we want to tell a friend we love and value them, we write them explicit fic.

Loki has always liked older men. 

They offer him things that men his own age can’t. He likes the safety of them, the security. He likes the broadness of their shoulders, the pudge of their stomachs, the thick hair of their legs and chests. 

He likes the gifts they buy him, the money they spend on him. He feels special when he unwraps something new and shiny. 

**

He meets Thor at a party. 

He’s larger than life, his laugh a boom that echoes around the room. He fills the space with his personality, magnetic to a fault, and everyone there is in his gravitational orbit, pulled towards him.

Loki hurtles into him like a comet. 

They fuck in one of the bathrooms then exchange numbers. 

By the time Loki gets home, Thor has texted him with an offer. 

Be Thor’s sugar baby, be exclusive. He’ll get an allowance and an apartment. 

Just let Thor love him in all the ways he wants to. 

Because Thor - wonderful, magnetic Thor - is lonely being the sun at the center of everyone’s universe. They dance around him, in his orbit, but never coming close enough. 

Loki has no such boundaries and now Thor is greedy for all he can get. 

**

“You’re such a good boy,” Thor praises, lips pressed to Loki’s throat.

Loki humms happily. 

Straddled naked across Thor’s lap, naked as can be, with Thor’s cock spearing him open, he feels like a good boy. 

He makes his daddy so happy.  
Thor comes to him after a long day, too tired to do more than unzip his pants and Loki offers him the stress relief that only he can. 

He goes down on his knees at Thor’s feet, working him to hardness with his mouth until Thor is clutching at his hair, trying to fuck his throat. 

Then he disentangles himself and climbs into Thor’s lap, lining his big cock up. 

Loki stretches himself before Thor arrives, aware his daddy has a demanding job and a demanding life and that he needs Loki to be ready for him. 

He sinks down onto Thor’s cock, slicked only with his spit, gasping as he’s filled. 

His daddy is so big, so thick.

Loki keeps sinking down until all of it is inside him, until he’s shivering, shifting helplessly to find some position that doesn’t stretch him so hopelessly wide. 

Usually, that’s when Thor produces his latest gift. 

He likes to get Loki to sit still, stuffed full and pretty with his cock, and Loki can be such a good boy for his daddy. 

This time is no exception. Little emerald studs in a black box, so expensive Loki doesn’t need the label stamped inside the lid to know where they came from. 

He sits on Thor’s cock, smiling and biting his lip, as he threads the studs through the little holes in his ears - first one, then the other - and lets Thor look his fill.

Loki’s own cock bobs between them, flushed a dark pink and leaking from the tip, but Loki knows better than to touch himself.

His cock is for daddy only. 

“Thank you, daddy” he whispers, tucking his hair behind his ear to give Thor a better view.

Thor kisses him, settling his hands on Loki’s hips.

“Why don’t you show me how much you like them?” he suggests.

Loki doesn’t need further encouragement. 

He rides Thor’s cock beautifully, arching his back, taking him like he was born for it.  
Thor helps guide him up and down, showing Loki the pace he wants - sometimes fast, Loki slamming himself down and raising up without time to breathe; sometimes slow, languid, stuffing Loki full for an aching long stretch before ushering him up again. 

Today is a mixture and Loki whines, so full one moment and ruthlessly pounded the next. 

He squeezes tight around Thor, enjoying the way the man’s breath catches. 

Thor loves him, loves spoiling him and Loki is a brat who can’t help but tease him. 

Thor’s hips start to stutter, his composure breaking as he fucks up into Loki and Loki clings to him, enjoying the ride.

Thor comes first, tugging Loki down and holding him steady so Loki takes every drop. Loki squirms in his grasp, so sensitive, so close to coming himself but he always insures Thor finishes first. 

When Loki has milked his cock dry, when Thor is certain he has nothing more to give, he wraps his fingers around Loki’s cock and strokes him with a sure, skillful hand. 

Loki arches up, eyes flying shut and comes with a cry of Thor’s name. 

He slumps against him, sticky and satisfied, Thor’s softening cock still inside him. 

“You’ve ruined my suit,” Thor grouches, but he says it fondly and Loki knows he can afford the dry cleaning bill.

He smirks up at Thor, the very picture of the cat who got the cream.

“I love you, daddy,” he says, batting his lashes.

Thor laughs.

It’s a pleased rumble that travels all the way through Loki, warming him from the inside out.

“I love you too, baby,” he says, tipping Loki’s head up for a kiss.


End file.
